


Turtle-san

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Animal-verse Arashi! [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Arashi - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino just wants some alone time and for someone to understand him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle-san

Nino was tired of having Jun and Aiba around because all they wanted to do was play (sometimes, he and Jun gets caught up in a fight before Masaki or their owner got in between them). He wanted to chill and relax -- do nothing, basically -- for the whole day. Heck, for however long because Nino was too damn lazy to play anymore. When he used to be a kitten, way before Jun came, however, he used to play a lot with his owner.  
  
Things changed since then. Ever since Jun came, Nino was already an adult and hated everything and everyone and wanted nothing to do with everything else. Even when Masaki came, Nino refused to move at all for the whole day.  
  
“Wan wan wan (Play with us)!” Masaki pleaded as he jumped up and down on Nino’s mattress (it was supposed to be for Masaki, but Nino decided that it was comfier than his own bed).  
  
“Nya (Go away)...” Nino grumbled as he stared at the ceiling. “Nyan nya (Play with Jun).”  
  
Nino’s view of the ceiling was replaced by Masaki’s pout. “Wan wan (But he’s busy grooming himself)...”  
  
“Nyan. Nya Nya Nyan (Then go play with yourself. Our owner bought you a lot of toys).”  
  
“Wan wan wan (It’s more fun to play with you and Jun)!”  
  
Nino groaned loudly as he swatted at the puppy’s face. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
Masaki started laughing all of a sudden when they heard a loud thud not far from where they were. “Wan wan wan wan (Jun got himself stuck in a small box and fell on the floor)!”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. He couldn’t understand why that kitten was so fascinated with getting inside boxes. But Nino used to do that for reasons he didn’t understand. Nino began to laugh as well. “Nyan nya (Leave him there).”  
  
“I’m home!”  
  
Both Nino and Masaki turned their head towards the entrance and saw their owner entering through the open door; the box that Jun was in jerked a little. She was carrying a blue shoe box and Nino immediately assumed that it must be new shoes, which Masaki will eventually tear apart later on. However, after closing the door behind her, she walked towards them and bent down so she was close to their level.  
  
“His name is Satoshi. Be kind to him,” she grinned as she placed the show box on the floor, placed the lid aside, and took out a turtle the size of their owner’s palm.  
  
“Wan (OOoooh)~” Masaki sighed in fascination as he stared at the green turtle on their owner’s palm. At the moment, it was inside its shell so they couldn’t see what the turtle looked like.  
  
“Where’s Jun?” Their owner asked as she looked around for the kitten. Like earlier, when she had announced her presence, the box jerked, but their owner didn’t notice. “I’ll be back with a temporary home for Satoshi. For now, be nice to him, okay? Especially you, Nino.” She narrowed her eyes at said cat, but Nino ignored it.  
  
After placing the turtle inside of a red basin with water filled up halfway, their owner left the basin on the floor beside Nino and Masaki before heading back out again.  
  
It took a while for the turtle to finally show himself.  
  
“Wan wan (I’m Masaki)!” the puppy introduced himself.  
  
“Nyan nyan nyan nyan, nyan nyan nyan (I’m Nino, but everyone here calls me King Nino, but our owner is too stubborn to call me that).”  
  
“Wan wan wan wan (The kitten in that box over there is Jun),” Masaki giggled as the box jerked once again.  
  
The turtle, however, didn’t reply at all and instead slowly moved his head from side to side as his eyes wandered around the room. Then his eyes finally landed on Nino and Masaki.  
  
“Wan wan (Not much of a talker, huh)?” Masaki asked as he drooped his head and began drinking the water from the basin. Just then, their owner came back in holding a huge empty aquarium which she immediately placed on the floor when she saw what Masaki was doing.  
  
“Bad dog!” She scolded Masaki as she pulled said puppy from the basin. “This is not drinking water.”  
  
“Wan wan (But I was thirsty),” Masaki whined, but their owner just frowned at him in disapproval.  
  
“Your water bowl is right next to Nino,” their owner pointed at said bowl right besides Nino’s bed. “And Nino, stop sleeping on Masaki’s bed! Seriously, where’s Jun? He should have shown up by now… He’s probably stuck in a box. Ah!” She must have noticed the box moving around so desperately. Too bad it only lasted a while. It would have been funny if Jun were stuck there the whole day.  
  
“Wan wan wan (I’m gonna play with Jun then),” Masaki said and trotted over to Jun who was trying to get back in the box.  
  
Nino slightly turned his body towards the basin so he was facing the turtle. “Nya… Nyan nyan nyan (So… how are you)?”  
  
“...”  
  
“...” Nino replied back to the turtle’s silence. He stared at him for a while, for a long while actually, and Nino decided on something as they stared at each other: he already liked him. Unlike the other two, Satoshi was actually laid back, wasn’t loud, and only stayed in one place. This was the ideal friendship that Nino wanted. Was he glad that their owner brought him home.


End file.
